


Young Folks

by allpowerfullou



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, kid yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Yongguk wakes up as a six year old, and Himchan's mom instincts kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Folks

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is written for the [bap bingo challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/), and let's start with a solid apology. I spent four days writing a thing, panicked and wrote this in two hours. It's short, and I panicked, and I didn't know what to do, so huzzah!

Either Himchan had way too much to drink last night, or Yongguk was definitely like six. Himchan furrowed his brow, glaring at the person in Yongguk’s bed as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. On one hand, Himchan was probably still a little drunk from yesterday, the alcohol coursing through his veins with a new sense or urgency. Or Bang Yongguk, his super hot roommate, was like six. 

Slowly, he reached forward, poking Yongguk in the ribs, noticing the thin layer of baby fat that still covered his tiny body. The kid’s face scrunched up, an eye peeking open to look around in a confused haze. 

“What’s up, Kim?” he squeaked, voice no longer the deep baritone Himchan had been accustomed to.

There might have been some drugs last night, maybe Himchan was two parts drunk one part high, because he knows he didn’t hear Yongguk squeak.

“Hey, friend, um, well, you see...what did you drink last night?”

“Jesus, Himchan, a lot less than you did, that’s for sure. I don’t have anything to do today, let me sleep,” Yongguk replied, rolling over to fall back asleep.

Himchan jumped, shaking the younger back awake, “No, man, I really think you need to get up. You had something really weird last night, and I need you to tell me what.”

Yongguk pursed his lips as he blinked up at his roommate’s panicked face, “I don’t know man, whatever Daehyun gave me. What’s your issue?

 

With an aggravated groan, Himchan sat on the edge of Yongguk’s bed and took the boy’s hand, lifting it before his face, “You drank something bad.”

The boy’s eyes grew wide, jerking his hands away to inspect them closely before ripping his blankets of the bed to see his small body, only covered by boxers, which were too large to even grip his waist. All Himchan could do was watch as Yongguk began to show more emotion than he’d even seen the man experience, eyes brimming with tears as he struggled to climb out of his bed and rush into the bathroom. The dull thud that soon followed was all Himchan needed to hear to know that he wasn’t high or drunk.

He stood up, a wave of vertigo hitting him as he tried to balance himself and move to the bathroom to knock softly. 

When the bathroom door opened, Yongguk looked like shit. He was covered in snot and tears, even a little vomit on his belly as he blinked up at Himchan, a sob stuck in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know what to do,” he sniffled a little and Himchan had no idea what to do. They barely spoke let alone emotioned in front of each other, this was a little out of his area of expertise. 

He crouched down, opening his arms and beckoning in the younger for a hug, Yongguk did just that, lowering his head as he wrapped his short arms around the other’s neck. On the brightside, at least Yongguk didn't have the mind of a kid, because it was way to early to be babysitting his roommate. Who even wakes up like fifteen years younger? All he knew was Jung Daehyun needed to die. 

Yongguk pulled away, clearing his throat, as he brushed his face with the back of his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t even remember the last time I cried,” he chuckled, hoping Himchan wouldn’t push the matter.

They both knew he cried last night while drinking because someone wouldn’t hug him back. But Himchan was silent, only nodding his head as he stood up. 

“You should probably take a shower," he offered, noticing the vomit that was now on his shirt. "Do you, uh, think you can manage?” his cheeks heated at the thought of having to help his now six year old roommate shower, already aware of how awkward it would be.

Yongguk shook his head quickly, taking a step back, “All I need is for you to, like, pull all the tall stuff down for me? Please.”

Himchan was momentarily distracted by how adorable Yongguk was in that moment. Red faced and puffy eyed, not to mention he had the cutest little voice. It even seemed like he hadn’t talked a lot, words shaky with their lack of use. He was kind of the cutest child Himchan had ever seen. 

 

It took a little work, but after Yongguk’s shower, they managed to find some warm clothes that fit the boy, before they left the room. Himchan couldn’t help but force the younger out to eat, the soft rumbling of the other’s tummy flipping a switch in his brain to feed and nourish and love. Against Yongguk’s, rather adorable, protests, he had them both seated in a small dinner down the street in a matter of minutes. It’s not like Yongguk was really hindering his plans, this place had the best eggs to cure a hangover. 

At least he wasn’t drunk anymore. Instead, it felt like there were nails being hammered into his brain, and he kind of felt like dying. Himchan settled into the booth, tugging on his sunglasses and sipping on his coffee, peeking over at Yongguk to seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat, too short to really be able to see a lot. As subtle as possible, he flagged the nearest server down, tugging her close to whisper something in her ear. The boy narrowed his eyes, glaring as she brought a booster seat and nonchalantly sat it beside Yongguk who looked at it as if it were burning.

“I’m not sitting on that.”

“Oh, but you are.” 

 

Yongguk put up a hell of his fight, his pride being at stake along with his dignity and everything else, really. But in the end Himchan prevailed, holding the small boy high in the air as he adjusted the seat before sitting him on top of it with a small smile. Yongguk sat in silence, breathing heavily and refusing to brush his bangs out of his eyes as he glowered at the man across from him who blatantly ignored it as he babbled on in mindless conversation.

“So, I definitely think we need to hunt Daehyun down and figure out how to reverse this deal with the devil. But you are so cute as a little kid, I kind of want to adopt you and cuddle you and raise you as my own,” he sipped on his coffee shrugging as Yongguk made a face of pure disdain.

“We barely spoke before and now you’re adopting me?”

“Well, you’re cute when you’re not brooding, sleeping, or studying. Aka when you’re six.”

“That makes no sense. And do you know where he lives? And--oh, I think the foods here,” both pairs of eyes shot up to stare at the woman carrying the plates of food, sitting them down with a grin.

Yongguk’s eyes widened as he grabbed his fork and eagerly reached for the syrup attempting to smother the smiley face pancake before Himchan snatched it out of his hand. He poured a little, just enough for Yongguk not to end up covered in syrup before pouring some over his own food. 

They planned down their hunt for Daehyun while they ate, letting the conversation change as it wished. The pair never really sat down to talk before, which was kind of a wasted semester because Yongguk was oddly funny. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was six yet talking like he was thirty or what but at one point he laughed so hard he almost choked on his toast. Meanwhile, the younger managed to spill his child’s cup of apple juice in an attempt to take the lid off and drink it like an adult, leaving him sticky and forced to wear Himchan’s jacket almost like a dress. 

Unfortunately, food was the easy part. 

Jung Daehyun was never an easy guy. He was always with someone or doing something not to mention how large their campus was. Hunting him down ended up being Himchan carrying a little kid around campus while girls stopped them to coo at how “fucking cute” his baby was. It was cold enough for them to write Yongguk’s blush off as being a little too cold, but Himchan could tell from the way he shifted his face to hide it in the older’s neck.

The one good thing was, where there were women, there was a Daehyun. 

“Youngjae, wait!” he called as he caught up to one of the girls. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Daehyun is, would you?”

She flicked a stray piece of hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips in thought, “I don’t actually think I saw him leave today? He might be sleeping off a hangover.”

Himchan wanted to smack himself, but lucky for him, Yongguk went ahead and did the honor. 

“Why didn’t you check there first, idiot?”

“Why would I check there, if he’s never home?”

Himchan rolled his eyes and set off on the journey to find Daehyun’s dorm, ignoring the curious glances of people passing by. Clearly, they had never interacted with a mouthy kid.

 

They knocked ten times before opening the cracked door and stepping into Daehyun’s trashed apartment. Flashbacks from the night before came flooding back to him as he shifted a now sleepy Yongguk in his arms, shutting the door behind him with his foot. The room was warm, but the smell of vomit was overwhelming, forcing him to hold the back of Yongguk’s head, securing him tightly to his shoulder to kind of filter the air. 

Everyone on campus knew where Daehyun’s room was because just about half of the students had been pressed to the bed inside of it by the pretty boy himself. Himchan wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered the room but finding Daehyun clad in sweatpants and in a human burrito with the blankets wasn’t it.

“Are you watching that gay swimming anime?”

Daehyun jerked up, eyes wide and food falling out of his mouth.

“Himchan what the fuck? Why are you even awake right now? You were so shit faced last night.” Himchan nodded in agreement as he popped his hip out to rest Yongguk’s dead weight on it.

“I could say the same about you. But I have important business for you that comes in the shape of a six year old. What did you do, dumbass?”

Daehyun wriggled out of his blankets, sitting up to investigate the kid in Himchan’s arms before falling back and flailing a little, “Fuck! That was supposed to go to Jongup’s roommate!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like you can harass me on twitter and we can be best friends and yeah.  
> [twitter](twitter.com/bangbooty)  
> [tumblr](harryaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
